


Family

by sugarandspace



Series: Flufftober 2018 Drabbles [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Fluff, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: "Welcome to the family."





	Family

“Welcome to the family.”

Four words Magnus never expected to hear from Maryse Lightwood, said with a wide and honest smile. If someone would have told him five years ago that this day would come, Magnus would have laughed and asked what potion they had been drinking.

But as he looks around the wedding reception, he can’t help but smile. 

He spots the blonde Shadowhunter, overconfident and arrogant, but also a fiercely loyal brother.  

The youngest Lightwood, now almost an adult. The boy who’s always been a smart one, and who has learned a lot more from the people around him.  

Then there’s Isabelle, beautiful as always, and one of the best fighters Magnus has even seen. But also one of the kindest, and most supportive people as well.

Magnus would never have thought that those would be traits Isabelle would share with her mother, but over the years Magnus has been allowed to witness a different side of the famous Maryse Lightwood. A softer side of the strong woman.

And finally Magnus’ eyes find his husband, like they always do when he’s in the same room. Magnus could spend the rest of their immortal lives listing things he loves about his Alexander, and he would never finish that list. He never thought he could get a love like this.  

And Magnus smiles, happy to be considered a part of the Lightwood family.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you notice I skipped Robert? I didn't want him to taint my fluff :D
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr!!!](https://sugarandspace.tumblr.com)


End file.
